callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Always Running
'Always Running '''is the musical Easter Egg for the zombie map Buried. Lyrics ''In this solemn field of silence I can barely feel the pain. Blind and deaf to all the violence And I've always felt this way. La (4x) On the wind a smell of misery. Fear and death perfume the air. It begins again in mystery And I always end up there. Always unsuspecting. So easy to lure them away from... All the angels within. I am running, from something I'm becoming. Unstoppable, And I'm coming from the something that I'm running from Becoming one... Always Running Like something might be coming. To follow me And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from Becoming one... I am Letting go of all i Know From this buried well of conciounceness I can barely hear the rain Everyone becomes anonymous All their faces seem the same Always unrelenting Decending into our own nightmare From this twisted fantasy Falling far away from '' ''The Beauty of Annihilation Do the facless face fear I am running, from something I'm becoming. Unstoppable, And I'm coming from the something that I'm running from Becoming one... Always Running Like something might be coming. To follow me And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from Becoming one... I've become Something they all run from I want you to be gone But I know you've just begone Why an I numb To everything I have done There's no going back for me Becoming has taken its toll on me I am running, from something I'm becoming. Unstoppable, And I'm coming from the something that I'm running from Becoming one... Always Running Like something might be coming. To follow me And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from Becoming one... I am running, from something I'm becoming. Unstoppable, And I'm coming from the something that I'm running from Becoming one... Always Running Like something might be coming. To follow me And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from Becoming one... Always Running Like something might be coming. To follow me And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from Becoming one... I am running from the other ones And the other ones '' ''I'm running from And becoming one means I'm running from All I am Trivia *The song seems to be from Samuel's point of view as it states that the singer is running from something but at the same time running towards it. This could be a reference to the zombie infection symptoms and how while Samuel is attempting to run from the zombie plague (by killing them), he is also slowly becoming a zombie. *This is the second song sung by Malukah (and the seventh song not sung by Elena Siegman), the first being "Where Are We Going" in Mob of the Dead. *Always Running is the longest song in Black Ops II at six minutes, only a few seconds behind Abracadavre. *The song contains many references to previous easter egg songs, such as Beauty of Annihilation and Abracadavre. Category:Zombies (mode) Musical Easter Eggs Category:Music Category:Easter eggs